


The Firehouse

by Fictionalsideblog



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Firefighter Fic Tumblr made me do because it can be AU, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn?? No pun intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionalsideblog/pseuds/Fictionalsideblog
Summary: Head Firefighter Armie is dealing with a lot of shit  -  an underfunded firehouse full of misfits doing their best (tm), nosy neighbours, as well as his own age old internal conflict. A newbie walks in and throws his life into a spin. ;)AKA : The Firefighter fic that tumblr wanted me to write lol. If I said it was a 'slow burn' would you side eye me for bad puns?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, you found this! Kudos to you! Let me know what you think! ;)

Armie sat in the corner chair of the long table in the kitchen, the darkest corner, beside the pillar covered in posters. Chewing. Slowly. 

“He’s skinny. He’s too fuckin’ skinny.” 

Vashi - the closest in height to Armie, a year younger, and the DE. So they were tight, but his friend just rolled his eyes. 

“So what? Cap agrees with his transfer so I guess she sees somethin’ there you don’t.” He added glancing behind him at the Rookie being shown around by Sasha. 

“Besides, skinny is good, we can use him for the tight spots your hulk ass can’t get into.”

That then caused Armie to roll his eyes, finishing off his grilled chicken. He was a Lieutenant, he tried to lead by example, healthy lifestyle choices when possible - but they ate like animals in the house, and it was a losing battle. The new kid though, Christ, he would buy the burgers in bulk if it got him out of his skeleton phase.

“Fine but don’t look at me if we can’t find Turnout to fit him.” At that he shifted, moving to wash his plate in the sink, before the younger guy was being cheerfully introduced to his brothers. 

***

He wasn’t avoiding the new guy, the Timothee - Timmy - Tim guy, he had paperwork, and from the jovial sounds from the breakroom, he was getting on just fine on his first day. He wasn’t an obtuse person by nature, but it had been a long night, the night before, and he was tired, that’s what he’d blame. Not the fact that the younger guy walked in looking more vulnerable than anyone he ever carried from a burning building, and they were somehow meant to just be okay, with him becoming part of the company. He wasn’t sure what Cap was thinking. Sure, she was the smartest person he’d met outside of his college professors, but man, he was just  _ really  _ fuckin’ skinny.

“Ugh,” the door to the room he was in burst open, he was sitting at one of the too-small-for-him- desks finishing off the reports, when Sasha, the last newbie swans in. “Last but not least, where you been hiding, Arms?”

There she was, with the newbie. He was all smiles and stupidly perfect teeth, and skin so pale Armie was convinced he was a ghost, but it was all meshed together so … nicely with hair that he was sure, most girls would be jealous of.

“Anyway, T this is Armie he’s -”

“Lieutenant Hammer, Sir, I’ve heard a lot about you -”

At ‘Sir’ both he and Sasha eyeballed each other, and she was attempting not to laugh. 

“Armie, that Sir shit only flies around the higher ups, or on the job if necessary, okay? We work as an equal team here, Timothee.”

He took the youngers outstretched hand and shook it. Good, strong shake, for someone so ...delicate? Was delicate a word men used for other men?

“Sorry I … habit?”

“Last place less casual?” Sasha asked.

“One way to put it.” he laughed, there was a nervous tinge to it. There was a story there. “Also, it’s Tim, mostly. Timmy if -”

“Ya nasty.” Sasha interjected with a whisper, and there was a short pause, before all three burst out laughing.

“Alright losers, I’m in charge of dinner tonight so you all better be hungry. Serving up in five.” She added, walking backwards out of the room, grinning like the happy fool she was.

“Shit, it really is causal here.” he all but whispered. And the look of almost pure innocence made Armie laugh.

Just when he was about to warn Tim -  _ Timmy  _ about the nickname tradition - they got you on your first shift and it  _ would  _ stick. He could attest, a few of the oldies still referred to him as MC. For obvious, annoying as fuck reasons - Snoopy called out from the kitchen.

“Yo, Sweet Tea, come explain that shit you were reccing to Moses.”

Timmy, Tim, Sweet Tea?? Closed his eyes and softly let out a very innocent swear.

“Fuck,  _ really _ ?” 

Armie smirked as he followed him out the door. Okay this could be fun.


	2. 2

Everyone was sitting chatting noisily around the dinner table, there hadn’t been much action that afternoon - thankfully. A cat in a tree - literally, and a flooding water pipe, but nothing to ensure that everyone had to get suited up and ship out. So, dinner was been had, and on time too, for a change. Not that Armie would say it out loud, that was the rule, never bring up a quiet day, as it always, ALWAYS jinx it.

But the new guy was like bringing in a new puppy, all the women were just filling and refilling his plate (good…) and the older guys looked at him with suspicion, as they did to all the newbies, but there was always too that unmissable jovial undertone of welcoming, they’d become family, eventually. Timmy wasn’t shy, far from it, he could fling the shit flung at him right back and at an angle, impressing even Armie at his quick wittedness. For the most part, he ate in silence, and took it all in. 

They covered all manner of topics, family (a mom and a dad, still married - shockingly he acknowledged, one sister, older. The family hailed from France and New York respectively, his folks were talking of retiring to the warmer waters of his Fatherland, but he wasn’t sure his New York mom would hack it long term.) And eventually, they got around to why he left, so soon after starting, with his last Fire House.

That’s when Armie could almost see his body freeze up, through sips of his cola.

“Um, well…” he scratched the back of his neck with a self deprecating laugh, “I wasn’t doing so well with the guys there … Not that I … it was just a different atmosphere? I guess?” He looked to Sasha who was seated next to him with that same grimace. He cleared his throat gently and looked at his food, before putting down his fork and sitting back. “Honestly they didn’t like me so much,” before anyone could respond he continued. “You see I pride myself on being an honest guy, you know, and I um, don’t like to hide much about myself, let alone big things about myself,” he fleetingly made eye contact with Armie and as he did, Armie felt wonky, felt as if there was suddenly a ringing in his ears, because he could hear the next words out of the guy’s mouth and he wasn’t ready for it. 

“And when I came out, and told them that I um … you know that I’m gay, that you know …” he coughed again, “it became an issue. So I wasn’t … I wasn’t gonna let it be something I didn’t tell you all up front.” 

The table was stunned to silence, and Armie too, wasn’t sure how to digest it. Everyone at the table looked at each other, various eyebrow raising techniques being used, Timmy continued to look at his plate. Armie’s ears were still ringing. 

He just sat there, and said it, just out right and like it was nothing. He just did that in a room full of strangers. 

Suddenly Armie wasn’t so worried about Timothee pulling his weight, he had just proven himself ten thousand times braver than Armie could ever hope to be.

He was worried however about the reaction of his House, … it was something that woke him up in cold sweats sometimes. Their reaction to … that. 

And yet again in another twist in his gut, they too proved Armie wrong.

Even Moses, who’s sense of humour wasn’t the most P.C.

“Well shit, kid, that’s fine.” He said, the oldest at the table, the elder of them all and someone who relished in his ‘ _wisdoms_ ’, but who was raised a certain way, and something Armie always assumed… 

Timmy’s head shot up, looking around at everyone’s reactions as they merely shrugged.

Armie felt like he was having an out of body experience, that this was a dream he was having somewhere after having fallen asleep in the office? And yet … it wasn’t.

“ I mean, I know it is, but is it in here?” Jesus, this kid had balls.

Everyone once again shrugged.

“My cousin is gay.” Piped up the usually quiet George - the raised Catholic George who didn’t seem to disagree with his upbringing a whole lot, once again, silently shocking Armie. “His ma isn’t thrilled, but she’s got six other sons to give her grandkids so she figures it evens out.” 

At that Timmy laughed, and oh, something broke inside of Armie again. Whatever this was? He hated it. He felt sick.

“Excuse me.” he said, standing up and taking his plate to the sink, dropping it in, before exiting out the side door. He knew everyone was probably looking at him, Timmy included, but he couldn't find the energy to care.

He just needed air.


End file.
